Dust of Dreams/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Dust of Dreams in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics.The DP from the US TOR Hardcover, 1st Edition, 1st Printing, was used as the original DP - other editions may vary Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes will be added last. A * Abrastal, Queen of the Bolkando * Adroit, also known as Brother Adroit, Forkrul Assail * Andarist, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Silchas Ruin (referred to only) * Anomander, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Silchas Ruin (referred to only) * Apsalar, an assassin (referred to only) * Aranict, Atri-Ceda * Arbin, Fist, Malazan Army (referred to only) * Asane, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Avalt, Conquestor, Bolkando Army B * Baby Smiles, a rat (referred to only) * Badalle, a child of 'the snake' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Bakal, Barghast * Balgrid * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Banaschar, ex-priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * Bavedict, Alchemist * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, Malazan Army * Blistig, Fist, Malazan Army * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Brayderal, a child of 'the snake' * Breath, a wanderer in 'the 'Wastelands' * Bre'nigan, a J'an Sentinel, K'Chain Che'Malle * Brethless, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Brevity * Brolos Haran, T'lan Imass * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword, Preda of the Letherii Army * Bugg, Ceda of Lether * Bugg, Chancellor of Lether * Bugg, Treasurer of Lether C * Cafal, Barghast Warlock * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Malazan Army squad member * Cord, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Crump, (aka Jamber Bole), Malazan Army squad member * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile * Cuttle D * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Drawfirst * D'rek, 'Goddess of the Worm of Autumn', (referred to only) E * Ebron, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Errant, aka 'The Errant' or 'Errastas', Elder God, 'Master of the Holds/Tiles' F * Faradan Sort, Captain, Malazan Army * Fast, Captain * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, brother of Trull Sengar (referred to only) * Felash, fourteenth daughter of the King of Bolkando (referred to only) * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity (referred to only) * Fiddler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Fifid, a Letherii Guardsman * Flashwit G * Gaedis, of the Bolkando * Gafalk, of the Akrynnai * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt * Ganoes Paran, 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' (referred to only) * Gavat, of the Akrynnai * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Ginast, Corporal * Grub, Malazan Army member * Gullstream * Gunth Mach, One Daughter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gunth'an Acyl, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * Hanavat, wife of Gall * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant to Fener * Hedge, aka 'Dead Hedge', Malazan Army * Held, a child of 'the snake' * Hellian, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Henar Vygulf, Outrider * Hetan, Barghast * Hethry, of the Bolkando * Hobble, Sub-Fist (referred to only)Dust of Dreams, Chapter 22 * Honey, Malazan Army squad member * Hood, 'God of the Dead' (referred to only) * Hunt I * Ildas, of the Akrynnai * Ilm Absinos, T'lan Imass * Inistral Ovan, T'lan Imass * Inthalas, of the Akrynnai * Irkullas, Sceptre of the Akrynnai J * Janath, Queen of Lether * Jarabb, of the Khundryl Burned Tears K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin (referred to only) * Kalt Urmanal, T'lan Imass * Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * Kellant, Sub-Fist (referred to only) * Keneb, Fist, Malazan Army * Kettle, an undead Letherii child, 'seed' of the Azath House in the Refugium (referred to only) * Kilava, an Imass, mate to Onrack, resident of the Refugium (referred to only) * Kilmandaros * Kindly, Captain, Malazan Army * Kisswhere, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Knuckles * Kor Thuran, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) * Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms L * Last * Lera Epar, T'lan Imass * Limp, Malazan Army squad member * Lobe * Lookback * Lostara Yil, Captain, Malazan Army, aide to the Adjunct M * Madan, Malazan Army * Mael * Mape * Maral Eb, Barghast Warchief * Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Maybe, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Mayfly * Menandore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dawn' (referred to only) * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member N * Nappet, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Neller * Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * Nom Kala, T'lan Imass * Norlo Trumb, Preda, Letherii Guards * Nose Stream, Sergeant O * Odenid, Lance Corporal * Olar Ethil * Onos T'oolan, Barghast Warleader * Onrack, aka 'Onrack T'emlaya and 'Onrack the Broken', Imass, resident of the Refugium * Oponn, 'Lad and Lady of Chance' (referred to only) * Osserc, 'God of the Tiste Liosan', a Soletaken Eleint (referred to only) P * Pinosel, 'Lady of Wine and Beer' * Pithy * Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army * Pravalak Rim, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Primly, Sergeant * Pule * Pully, a witch of the 'Shake' Q * Quick Ben, High Mage, Malazan Army R * Raband, Lieutenant * Rail, also known as Sister Rail, Forkrul Assail * Ralata, member of the 'Skincuts' * Rautos, a wanderer in the 'wastelands' * Rava, Chancellor of the Bolkando * Redmask, Awl War Leader (referred to only) * Reem, Corporal * Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether (referred to only) * Rind * Roach, a Hengese lapdog, Malazan Army * Rucket, Chief Investigator, Rat Catcher's Guild of Letheras * Rud Elalle, son of Udinaas, a Soletaken Eleint * Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Rumjugs, Corporal * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan Army * Rutt, a part of 'the snake' * Rystalle Ev, T'lan Imass * Rythok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) S * Saddic * Sagant, of the Akrynnai * Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Saltlick * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Scabandari Bloodeye, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint (referred to only) * Scant * Scorn, also known as Scorn Sister, Forkrul Assail * Selush, a Letherii dresser of the dead (referred to only) * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether * Setoc of the Wolves * Sever, Inquisitor, Forkrul Assail * Shard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Sheb, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Shelemasa, of the Khundryl Burned Tears * Sheltatha Lore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dusk' (referred to only) * Shoaly * Shortnose * Shurq Elalle, a Letherii, sea-captain of the ship Undying Gratitude * Silchas Ruin, aka 'White Crow', Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Sinn, Malazan Army member * Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Skanarow, Captain * Skim, Malazan Army squad member * Skorgen Kaban * Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * Skwish, a witch of the 'Shake' * Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * Spanserd, a Letheras City Guardsman * Spultatha, of the Bolkando * Stavi, Barghast * Stolmen, Barghast Warchief * Storii, Barghast * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Strahl, Barghast * Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member * Sukul Ankhadu, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dapple' (referred to only) * Sulkit, a K'Chain Che'Malle drone * Sunrise, Sergeant * Sweetlard, Corporal T * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Tarkulf, King of Bolkando (referred to only) * Tarr, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Tavore, Adjunct, Commander of the Malazan Army * Taxilian, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Tehol, King of Lether * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile * Thom Tissy, Sergeant * Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * Torrent, of the Awl * Touchy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * T'riss, 'Queen of Dreams' (referred to only) *Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur, very close to ''Senen Pedac (referred to only) * Tulip * Turudal Brizad, an alias of The Errant U * Ublala Pung, a Tarthenal half-blood, resident of Letheras * Udinaas, Letherii ex-slave, resident of the Refugium * Ulag Togtil, T'lan Imass * Ulshun Pral, an Imass, resident of the Refugium (referred to only) * Untilly Rum, Captain * Urb, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Ursto Hoobutt, 'Lord of Wine and Beer' V * Vastly Blank, Malazan Army squad member * Vedith, of the Khundryl Burned Tears * Veed * Visto, a part of 'the snake' W * Whiskeyjack, Sergeant of the Bridgeburners (referred to only) * Widdershins * Withal, traveller with the Malazan Army (referred to only) X-Y-Z * Yan Tovis, aka 'Twilight', Queen of the 'Shake' * Yedan Derryg, the 'Watch' of the 'Shake' Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Dust of Dreams